The Doctor (penguin)
The Doctor (no, not that one!) is a strange, weapon-bearing medic with a familiar obbession with needles and a strange assortment of firearms to deliver them. He works for ORANGE and GREEN alongside friends and foes alike and speaks in the Jack's Lantern accent, normally used by GourdZoid and Marxists. He is skilled at first response aid and first aid in general, and works on the front lines of battle to heal his fallen allies. He always carries pasta for them. Background The Doctor (real name unknown) was raised in what was to become West Pengolia in a particularly remote, mountainous reigon of the already horribly desolate terrain. His mother and father were always under the weather, so he took it upon himself to care for them. From the earliest age, day in and day out, he spent most of his time at the side of his parents, practicing folk medicine and traditional Khanz healing tactics (namely pain) to keep them well enough to put food on the table. His house's floor was of dirt- err, snow -and he was impovershed, but the young penguin nonetheless managed to keep his parents well enough to slave away in the fields. The penguin that would become the Doctor finally saw improvement in his parents when a slick, high-tech foreigner came to town on a charity mission. As the Doctor looked on, the foreigner worked wonders with things like sterilizing wounds, covering sores, preening his flipeprs (and even washing them to boot), and using real medication, not pain, herbs, and hoodoo, as their son had. The foreigner left as soon as he had came, to his parents awe and the Doctor's disgust. He stowed away in the back of his ambulance and rode off to the city to further investigate how the slick foreigner did it. What were these methods? Why did they trump pain, herbs, and home remedies? What was with the cleaning? All of these questions, the Doctor saught to answer for himself. More driven by jealousy than by the urge to help people, the Doctor entered medical college and eeked an existance, never topping a "B" in exams. Years later and after abrely making it out of college, he took up a residency and proved himself unfit to be a doctor. His bedside manner didn't exist, he was careless, and he insisted on old Pengolian remedies over technology and actual healing methods. He was banished after a mere two weeks of residency. The Doctor realized that he needed to at least partially conform to the so-called "proper method" if he wanted to earn the respect of his parents. He trekked to another medical institute and took courses there. His residency there was rough, but he nonetheles proved "adequete enough" to practice. He recieved his degrees and graduated at the bottom of his class, just eeking by a "C" on the Alseef grading scale. The medical college he attended- behind his back -urged potential hirers of The Doctor "to consider someone else whenever possibe". The Doctor was turned down from most every position he field for. Downtrodden, he travelled to what had now become South Pole City (medical college takes nearly a decade) and wondered through a dark alleyway. Suddenly, a flipper reached out and grabbed him! The Doctor wanted to scream, but the penguin, insisting he was "a friend", told him that he could find a job at their "corporation". He submitted his application to said company, known only as ORANGE, where he was approved without an interview or a background check. He was awed by the company's purpose. He was to go out to battle with other employees and duke it out with their sworn enemy, GREEN. The Doctor's emphasis on pains and strange remedies was encouraged by the company, and he found great pleasure in using guns and weapons to deliver healing over what he had learned in medical college. Somewhere along the line, someone cloned the Doctor while he was sleeping (much like Private Eastshield) and created a whole leigon of the Doctors, distributed to GREEN (their enemy). Some of the clones escaped back to ORANGE, and they joined their ranks. Involvement The original The Doctor controls all of his clones in ORANGE. The Doctor and all clones of him are tasked with bizarre methods of "healing" their friends and colleagues. Armed with really big guns capable of shooting syringes, laughing gas, and other liquids and gases used in medicine (like rubbing alcohol or Neosporin wound-spray) at will. Another item he recieved was a mystical beam-shooting device. It shot very fine particles of needed medicine- Azarath hedache pills or generic painkillers, for instance -that were small enough to pass through a penguin's feathers and skin and into their bloodstream (precisely like liquid mercury). He can simply fire a steady stream of a remedy of choice and heal the colleague just by standing there and holding a trigger. This would allow him to create a reaction on whoever he heals called an OverCharge whereas they become invincible for 8 seconds. Tradition The Doctor appears to celebrate Decemborfest, which is a traditioinal festival and celebrated alot throughout Khanz tradition. Quotes * DECEMBERFEST! * This vill only vurt... a LOT! * талархах Та... мунхаг. (West Pengolian for "Thank you, fools.") * This von't hurt a bit... OR VILL IT? * I am 'zee OVERMENCH! * (to a clone) 'Zee doctor's here for you... doctor! * See, my job isn't vedside manner. It's zapping people with 'zee vagical guns. It's fun! * I AM FULLY CHARGED! * Now, vet me shoot you! Trivia * He is a parody of Team Fortress II's Medic. * Some say that Club Penguin's "Rad Scientist Costume" was partially based off of the Doctor. * He is good friends with Sister Alkamesh. See also * Sister Alkamesh * GREEN * ORANGE * Private Eastshield category:penguins category:characters category:doctors Category:parodies Category:Villains Category:Soldiers